


the sky as seen from rooftops

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Robbery, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body was crowded up against the ledge, just inches away from rolling over and falling to certain death. It was a risk, laying so close to such a large drop, but it made his heart beat faster in his chest and Lui adored the adrenaline rush it provided. It was a high that he couldn't achieve any other way and he'd honestly given up in trying to replicate it with weed or alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky as seen from rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> @zeroyalchilly on tumblr
> 
> <3

Lui let his arm hang over the side of the building, fingers twitching uselessly as his eyes drifted closed on their own.

His body was crowded up against the ledge, just inches away from rolling over and falling to certain death. It was a risk, laying so close to such a large drop, but it made his heart beat faster in his chest and Lui _adored_ the adrenaline rush it provided. It was a high that he couldn't achieve any other way and he'd honestly given up in trying to replicate it with weed or alcohol.

Lui sighed under his breath and he didn't even bother to look up when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"... Should I be worried or...?" A voice whispered hesitantly and Lui recognised it instantly.

"Nah..." He mumbled, offering a small smile in return. He trailed his fingers against the brick wall, pushing hard enough that he felt the rough surface scratch at his fingertips. Arlan sighed from beside him and it didn't take long before he crouched down to lay beside Lui.

He could feel the solid line of heat that radiated from Arlan's body and Lui wanted to roll over just so he could bury his face into the other man's neck. Instead, he just clawed at the wall and then hissed when he felt his scratches turn into cuts; cuts that were deep enough to draw _blood_. He slowly rubbed his fingertips together, smearing the blood all over his left hand before letting his arm flop down again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arlan watching him and Lui wondered just how long it would take before David would come searching for them.

"It's the big day tomorrow," Droidd whispered and Lui's eyes instantly turned hard, "Basically claims he has everything prepared, the explosives and the charges- all that shit. Nogla's fucking with the guns as we speak; taking them apart, cleaning them, putting them back together. And I was... I was checking the car before I realised _you_ were missing."

He paused for a moment, letting the silence sit between them, almost as if he were expecting an excuse from Lui. When he didn't get a response, Arlan sighed, "So, tell me... How does laying on the _edge,_ of a twelve story building's roof, help us prepare for tomorrow's heist, Lui?" he asked.

Lui shifted his head to look over at Arlan, who watched him carefully with a raised eyebrow before licking at his lips slowly. Lui let out a low huff and within seconds he was climbing on top of Droidd, straddling his waist. His left hand- which was still smeared with wet blood- reached for Droidd's neck and it left streaks of red against his skin. His fingers gripped Arlan roughly and he lowered his head to bite marks onto Arlan's collarbone.

The little breathless noises that slipped past his boyfriend's lips made a quiet groan build in the back of his throat.

"A-ah! Fuck, Lui. Are y-you bleeding? Oh god, _d-don't_ stop, _shit_ ," he moaned and Lui raised his head, humming low in his throat before moving to kiss Arlan properly. He nipped at Arlan's lips, taking the soft, pink skin in between his teeth before licking at it with his tongue to soothe the sting. Droidd's hands slipped under the back of his jacket, tugging up the hem of his shirt so he could run his hands and fingers along the bare skin of Lui's spine. Lui let out a dark chuckle and his tongue quickly slipped into Arlan's mouth, who let out breathy gasp at the intrusion.

It was addicting, making Arlan slowly fall apart underneath him and Lui briefly forgot to multitask- forgot to focus on _both_ his surroundings _as well as_ his gorgeous boyfriend.

So of course, he missed the sound of the door to the rooftop squeaking open, but he didn't mistake the sound of Nogla's voice calling out.

"Oh, for _fock_ sake!" he yelled, pulling off one of his shoes to wedge the door open slightly and Lui quickly pulled back from Arlan. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the unnecessary adrenaline rush silently demanding that he do _something;_ but Daithi wasn't a threat so Lui didn't bother to move off of Droidd. "Marcel and I are downstairs, working our fockin' dick's off and _of course_ you two are up here making out like horny fockin' teenagers. I don't know if you've forgotten, but this was _your_ idea Lui,"

Lui let out a huff, but offered Nogla a small smile as his boyfriend stomped his way over to them. He came to a stop beside them- close enough that Lui reached out to pull on the fabric of his jeans- and sighed in exasperation.

"Trying to undress me, are ya?" Nogla mumbled and Arlan laughed. He awkwardly freed his hand from where it was tangled underneath Lui's shirt and instead, offered it up to David- who begrudgingly took it. He lowered himself to the floor and crossed his legs, eyes never straying from Arlan and Lui, "Why aren't you taking this seriously?" He asked and Lui glanced at both of his lovers before answering.

"I am," He whispered, biting his lip gently. He raised an eyebrow when he caught Arlan and David rolling their eyes in sync, both clearly refusing to believe him. He hesitated slightly, absentmindedly fidgeting with the blood drying on his fingertips as he thought of what to say.

"I don't know why, but it's different this time. Usually I can shake it off, just ignore the little voice in my head and pretend that I'm not scared. But... We could _die_ tomorrow, Nogla, Droidd. I could get shot by a cop, Arlan could get sniped and Daithi, you could even get caught in Marcel's damn C4 explosion." He mumbled, eyes darting between them.

"Lui..."

"We'll be _fine_ , alright. We've done this before, we're prepared and we _know_ what we're doing," Arlan replied, his hands moving to rub at Lui's thighs and Nogla moved to crouch behind him, arms pulling him back to lean against the Irishman's chest. It was a somewhat awkward position, with Droidd laying flat on the rooftop floor as Lui  & Nogla straddled him, but having them around so close settled Lui's nerves slightly.

"We've _been lucky_ , Arlan. That's all it is, and sooner or later it's bound to run out and then we'll be _fucked_ ," he argued, grabbing his boyfriend's hands to still their movement, "I can't lose this; I can't lose _us_ ,"

"You won't," Arlan promised and he could feel Nogla nodding from behind him.

"You fockin' think I'm going to give you two idiots up that easy? Fock no, I _refuse_. You're not the only one who's scared Lui, but I have faith in us." Daithi replied, nuzzling his face into Lui's neck. He littered the skin with tiny kisses and Arlan grinned as he watched Lui's eyes flutter shut.

"Bet you a thousand dollars we ace it tomorrow." Arlan teased and Lui snorted a laugh. He rubbed little circles into the palm of Droidd's hand and nodded his head.

"Fock the money, if we get through tomorrow perfectly, Lui has to _bottom_." Nogla replied and Arlan laughed, powerful enough that Lui could feel him shake from underneath him.

"Yeah, definitely. I like that idea a lot more, Daithi," Droidd giggled, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Assholes," Lui grumbled, but he had a grin on his lips. He listened to them laugh as they continued teased him, committing the sounds to memory _just in case._ It was addicting, made his heart beat faster in his chest and Lui felt as if he were leaning over the edge of the building.

In a way he was, stuck in the moment before a possible catastrophe, the long stretch in time where nothing is certain but everything is possible. He didn't know if _he'd_ be the one to die in their heist tomorrow. Or if it was Daithi's fate, or Arlan's, or Marcel's. Or if they'd make it out completely unharmed, duffle bags of cash on their backs and sirens screaming in their ears.

But Lui knew.

He knew for sure that he wouldn't want it to end any other way.

\----

"Call in, you assholes. How did we go?"

"Ah, so _harsh_ , Basically, where's the fockin' love. You're acting as if you aren't getting a 25% cut of the money I've _currently_ got strapped to my back."

"Dammit, I was kinda hoping that you'd get shot, Nogla."

"That's it, you're only getting 20% now, dickhead."

"Mean."

"Daithi, leave him alone. Marcel, good fucking job with the explosions, dude."

"Thanks Droidd, where's Lui?"

"Right behind me, his arms are squeezing the life out of me."

"Don't die, Arlan. If we don't ace this heist, the Lui gets a fockin' excuse not to be bottom tonight."

"I'm right here David."

"Alright, that's my cue to leave. I'll catch you at the safe house later, over and out."

"Later, Marcel."

"Hey, good idea, we should cut the coms now. We can talk later, but right now we need to focus on actually getting home."

"Got it, Droidd. We'll see you soon, Daithi."

"Can't wait."

"Ugh, asshole."

"Piss off, you know you love me."

"Yeah, I do. Glad you're safe."

"You too, babe. Over and out."  


End file.
